


NightGale

by woodyhinoo



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), Generations from Exile Tribe (Band), J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodyhinoo/pseuds/woodyhinoo
Summary: 歌声远了，我是睡着，还是已醒。买家设定
Relationships: Iwata Takanori | Gun/Tosaka Hiroomi, Sano Reo/Tachibana Kenchi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	NightGale

**Author's Note:**

> ⛔真人rps，未成年/性交易/微狗臣  
> 极度ooc，超级垃圾，不适请退出，只是为了搞佐野玲於(霓虹法律规定的应该是成年人和16岁以下未成年发生关系会被抓捕，16-20大概是会被警告教育，文中有改动)  
> 当真你就是傻子惹

先生买卖交易他的初夜时，玲於并不在场。

诚然，他并不需要在场，因为他的意见与否并不重要。先生也许展示了他的照片，或者是给顾客播放了视频——他几天前放学回来录制的那一个。对着后置镜头，住在隔壁房间的哥哥叫他笑笑，于是他眨了两下眼睛，穿着还没换下的制服笑了，说：

“我叫…佐野玲於。”

他如此自我介绍，正如他八九岁时不堪饥饿从救助站里跑出来，在街上撞到之后领养了他的先生时，那样地说道：

“我叫…佐野玲於。”

自那时起他有了现在的“家”，先生供他吃住、念书，使他像正常的孩子一样长大。

他也在成长过程里慢慢知道“家”是怎样的地方。表面来看，随处可见的公寓里住着再平凡不过的几个人，他们于玲於都是哥哥姐姐，在玲於不能料理起居的还小时照顾他。不过他们都依仗着先生的人脉资源，做着类似于援交的工作。

先生名下还有别的人们，住在别的地方，玲於并不相识。这些人们，有的以此为生，有的追求物欲，有的享受性爱。他们都是普通的人，有不同的生活，仅以此为共通点。

玲於并无意见，在模糊的早熟里默默地坦然接受：对于毫无血缘关系的先生将他抚养长大这件事，他需要有所回报。感恩是一个玲於很早就明白的课题。

先生也会在学校寄来成绩时好好翻看报告单，夸奖抑或是鼓励他。他的成长变势好像很令人满意，先生对他点着头时的眼神，大家对待他的样子，好像都说明他是个会令人怜爱的好孩子。

先生说，他要好好地去上大学，学费和生活费玲於都不要担心。

玲於也认为应该这样做，然后能得到先生的肯定。

法定的成年年龄，是二十岁。未成年人与成年人发生关系，法律的空隙偷得的最低限度，是十八岁；再低，才会触犯抓捕法。

在距离那一条线还有八个月二十八天时，玲於第一次见到了来看他的“买家”。从那以后，他一直唤的都是——橘さん。

那天下午最后一节课是体育，他多踢了一个小时的足球，风风火火地流着汗跑回家。玄关处住隔壁的哥哥正要出门。

“Babyface，有人来看你咯。”他把包甩上右肩，朝玲於狡黠地笑。

玲於抱着书包还在喘气，走完玄关，客厅里的男人恰好转身来，看向他。一滴汗水滑下额角，渗入眼梢，盐分给瞳膜带来一阵刺激感，玲於闭紧眼睛好一阵才肯重新睁开。

“下午好。”他的橘さん开口，语气柔和自然，“突然过来，不知道有没有打扰到你。”

玲於也许想了好一会儿，才反应过来他可能是谁。咽了口唾沫，对着初次见面的男人开口道：“我-我叫…佐野玲於。”

“你和视频里一模一样。”橘笑，“听他们说，你喜欢乳酪蛋糕。”他轻轻招呼玲於过去。

可玲於这才想起来去急急忙忙倒茶招待客人，然后跪坐在茶几旁乖乖顺顺地吃起来蛋糕。他偷偷去瞥橘，橘偶尔也在看他。害怕使他不快，橘没有在玲於不在时就闯进他的房间。尽管他付给先生的数目，好像昂贵得全然可以任意行事。

在球场上摔了好几次，白色的短袖上还有污渍，短裤下裸露的膝盖也有些青了。以这个面貌，玲於后知后觉地认为不太礼貌。

“顾客”开始抽时间来看他。短则隔一周，半月，或是一月有余，维持着规律性。橘每次来都会带上礼物，小则背包、球鞋，或是衣服、手表，笑着惯着他，让玲於像是他养在之外的一只小宠物。

自然，玲於没有想到这一层面。先生说没关系，所以玲於就不婉拒地一件一件都接了，罢了只要好好道一声谢谢。

橘是金融顾问，连数学作业玲於也可以请教他。比起一问就眼神飘忽打马虎眼的大学理科专业的隔壁哥哥，橘可是靠谱多了。

后来橘开始带他外出，请他去各种美味的餐厅，看电影、购物、玩乐，种种。但橘并不去学校接他，或是在公共场合待太久，给玲於造成困扰。他给玲於讲一些高中生好奇的事，也学着跟他一起打游戏，听玲於侃侃而谈年轻人的流行，甚至于煲电话粥，哄他睡着。

几近温柔入微。

上午橘已经提前发来消息询问他放学之后是否有另外安排，玲於下了课才回过信息。回家的时候谁也不在，五六点，天空没有任何要过渡为夜晚的迹象。

一直到橘来的时分，七点半钟的傍晚。男人在他眼里从来带着神秘和深沉，就像披了暮色。

玲於简单地吃过了。橘带来了玲於想收藏的一整套漫画本，然后注意到男孩子脸颊与嘴角的伤痕。

“打架了？”橘问。

翻看漫画的高中生的欢喜表情渐渐凝聚了，显出难为情起来。少年人之间的小打小闹在橘眼里，应该很幼稚吧。“嗯…打到一半就和好了。”他小声回答。

橘的笑让玲於更觉窘迫，只是他说淤紫破皮不处理会好得很慢，要上点药才好。可是不知道怎么的，上着上着药，玲於就坐到了他的腿上去。

玲於还不知道橘的名字，于是男人双臂圈着他的小小身量，一笔一划地伸指在他手心书写，姓的汉字“橘”和名的片假“ケンチ”，让玲於掌心与心尖都痒痒的。

“玲於…”

“嗯？”好近，肩膀直抵在他的身前。

“玲於有自慰过吗？”

心一紧，就跳得快起来了。乖孩子不应该撒谎，他没敢看向橘，盯着地下点点头。

然后他的橘さん那样发出了要求：“那么玲於现在做给我看，好吗？”

从隔壁房间找来就摆在显眼处的润滑，玲於又坐回了大腿上钻进橘怀中。橘待自己这样好，玲於不能也没资格说一个“不”字。短裤的松紧裤头能够很容易地扯下，但曝光私密部分的羞耻感激得男孩子早已红了脸。

处在青春期的男生们，无缘无故的勃起是常有的非低频事故。甚至踢踢球回到更衣室时就硬了，对面子薄的人总是很尴尬的事。

拿出来前隔着内裤搓弄了几下子。普通的黑色平角内裤而已，好像不至于丢脸。在没有性冲动的前提下要平白撸动本来也不难，只是玲於不熟练，润滑糊了满手，裹住性体时湿腻腻的。

他生得白皙，性器哪怕比肤色暗几分也比旁人浅淡。

迟疑地上下套弄时，橘的呼吸拂在耳畔。万幸的是小心地看过去，橘脸上没有任何轻佻或玩味，他只看着，让玲於一面庆幸，一面被他的眼神触得酥麻。飞快扯回视线。

开始勃起时快感也随之而来，慢慢累积在胯部的这一点上，玲於喘起气来，吞咽着，喉结不停地滚动；左手在橘的膝盖抓紧了。

总该有些不自在，身体绷着，性器只是七八分硬度，像遇到一个瓶颈期一样，进退两难。

橘全然能感受，他伸出手，拢住玲於的手背。玲於顿地停了，橘的拇指腹慢慢磨在柱体冠状沟的沟槽上。玲於短暂呼气后急促地反吸，侧身揽住了男人的脖子，依附住安全一般。然后他低低地唤了声“橘さん”，似乎乞助，又像请求。

他带着自己的手动作，十几下的匀速铺垫后就开始加快，手掌在龟头放松，撸至底部便收紧，因循往复。玲於在他肩头憋着气，齿间咬住了橘的衣服。

好奇怪，他的课本还摊在书桌上，玲於越过橘的肩膀看到，可是无心关注了。橘裹紧了他包住性器的手，快速地套弄下，另一只手却抚在玲於的短发上，柔软的一下接一下，安慰似的，像哄着他。

白炽灯明灭闪动了两下，玲於觉得就要去了，燥热的风从窗台吹进来，射精的快感几乎是那一瞬的，从跳楼机最高点降落的秒速，消失得很快。

浑身出汗得闷重，将下巴抵在橘的肩上休息，恢复着呼吸，听见夜里有野猫叫了几声。

橘的唇挨到了他的耳尖，玲於缩了缩脖子，胸腔里却又回温。

而橘和他的接吻又发生在之后。看完电影后，被抵在了隐蔽的楼道间，夏天了，举着蛋卷冰激凌的右手腕受到钳制，玲於受着吻，想向后缩也无能。

布满了神经的舌尖被反复撩动，接纳着橘的唇舌，湿软的触觉让玲於浑身发痒发麻，敏感得要软了腿。

橘将他吻得气喘吁吁的，楼道里没有空调，玲於脸上出了汗又发着烧。冰激凌化得更快了，流在他自己手上，橘的手也未能幸免。

不知怎的，不记得是不是没有带纸巾，玲於就将橘的手放入口中。指缝间的最难“清理”干净，玲於吮着吸着，唇下橘的手口感略粗糙，可玲於还是舔很认真。

橘凝着他的眼神依旧柔软，让玲於心底微烫；舌头卷住他的手指舔弄，无师自通地做成了双唇包裹着手指吞吐的模样。

清凉的甜品融化成黏腻的奶油，玲於自己的手上也满是，尽管做出了努力，他和橘手间还是一塌糊涂；让玲於想起了上次橘拢住他的手时，润滑和精液混浊的糟糕样子。

橘给他买了新的冰激凌，还说他是好孩子。

但到现在，其实玲於对于性交也不算得清明。他没在学校的时候，哥哥姐姐们并不会在家里做事，可能也是为着把活动分散开不至于引起嫌疑。再者高中生们对性的欲望虽然开始在这一阶段生起，可玲於对隔着屏幕的视觉刺激倒兴致不大。即使看过，也没觉得有些什么。

所以那天提早下学而撞到隔壁房间的现场时，他不能否认心里没有些波澜起伏。

开关大门比较轻，没有引起那半掩的房间门内投入做着爱的两人的注意，玲於只是不小心往其里瞥了一眼，就慌慌张张地背过身去躲藏。

爽快的双重喘息声下，两人正以面对面的坐姿交合。

“…突然来找我…另算的，要加钱啊…”“…玲於好像放学回来了。”“下次不能在这里做…今天没人…”

玲於隐约听到这些，却不由自主地顺着刚才那堪堪一眼联想开去。隔壁哥哥右眼下那一颗明显的泪痣，他一向觉得很好看。染上情欲后，想必更招诱人。

那个与他长期交易的男性对象，玲於也曾见过几面，年纪较哥哥好像要轻，是一家上市公司的精英。总是梳得整齐的头发上有着美人尖，长相并不像哥哥那样具有攻击性，反而显得正经温润。

上次出差后买来有名的蛋糕，哥哥分给了玲於大半，只是边吃还边嫌弃这里才值多少钱。

依稀记得，是姓做岩田的。

玲於回到书桌前，怔怔地戴上头式耳机：橘和自己也会是那样吗？他想。

“每次带你外出，你家先生都要嘱咐不能发生实质关系。”橘看过手机的来信，仿佛不甚在意地笑道。

玲於跟在后头走着，橘拎着他的包在前。

橘每次的触碰都很克制，不会教他感到不适。先生未免太放心不下了，玲於琢磨着。周末橘开车载他到东京周边玩，他是放了一百个心来的，于是连刚刚登记入住，玲於也觉得只要一间就合适。

没有什么可以避讳的，在相处的过程里他变得很相信橘。

只是途中橘被好几个电话打断过，让玲於并不认为是碍着了他们的游玩，反而该是自己打扰了橘的工作。突觉抱歉，在车里他犹豫地决定吻上去，橘回应得很浅。

他拿捏不准成年人的想法，只是攥着衣服，自己将自己吻得紧张兮兮。

洗完澡后呆呆地坐在床中央，电视的声音从他左耳进，右耳出，直到橘往他头上搭了条毛巾。

“也不知道擦擦。”橘略笑。

白天所见的枫叶很漂亮，淋不灭的血红似焰。看橘从浴室出来，穿着浴袍，半湿着黑发，走近来，这是他第一回觉得橘在自己眼前，充满了生活感。

玲於跪起身，绊住了床沿边的橘，伸出双臂揽住他的颈，眼神闪烁着凑上前吻了吻，好像并不明白自己的举动代表的意义。

随即橘反位主动。又是那种使他脊椎发麻的吻法，玲於不觉地软了身体往下躺，使橘也不得不随着他，直将他欺上了床。退开接吻后，伸指揩了揩高中生的嘴唇，橘暗了声音道：

“现在只能是课外辅导了。”

吻的时间过长会使敏感度随之退化，橘没有停留于上。他抿入玲於的右耳尖，用舌勾勒耳郭内里；手却选择下移，从浴袍尾部探入，玲於立刻就合拢了双腿，那手轻轻搔过大腿，抓住胯间部位。

手交虽然做过好几次，玲於还是忽地整个就红了，揽在脖上的双臂收紧几分。

手上的揉搓让棉质布料在性器上摩擦，之后橘扯下了内裤，掌心稍许摁揉过还在为兴奋蓄势的性体，指头捏玩起下边的囊袋，可怜的两个小东西在橘手中就像玩具一般。

玲於向下看去，很难为情，他屈起了膝盖，交叉小腿，不觉夹住进而向里开拓的橘的左手。浴袍两摆向两边滑开，画面越是色情起来。

手指在会阴部分来回抚摸，身体的主人微微颤抖；向后进入臀缝中间，摸到藏纳其中的穴口。

橘一下下轻吻他的鬓角处，手上正抚平穴口的褶皱，想令他放松。而玲於紧张坏了，绷紧的臀肉挤压着橘的手。

于是橘又含住他的嘴唇吻了几分钟，指尖浅浅地戳顶穴口。他一退开，玲於就用双手捂住了涨红的脸。颇有些无意义的单纯。

高中生被支使着朝面临男人的方向侧躺，腰带被解开了，浴袍脱了半边身。玲於看着橘轻易地从酒店床头柜里找到了安全套，他用齿撕开来，展开后将套上的润滑抹于指上。一个似乎并不够用，橘开了三四个。

男人直视入他眼里，抚着他脸颊，带着劝诱的语气：“乖，玲於，自己把右腿抬起来。”

涂抹着稀薄润滑的一指推入体内，只能使玲於咬住下唇看着男人。他没有可以攀附的东西了，只好拉住橘的衣服聊以安慰。

食指搅动着内穴，玲於没经历过，也不知道是轻是重，只是异物感让人难受。加之在陌生的环境里，橘没有拥抱着他，无处汲取安全感。很快橘就再并入了中指，那指更长，里外顶弄时入得到更深的地方。

“放松就好，知道了吗？”他是这样说着，两根指头退到入口又再直接插入，这样重复了几十下，回而才慢慢地开始探寻。

橘一直俯视他，没有太多表情。不过他停止抽插后，很快地就找到了那处隐蔽的器官。

玲於的小声呜咽停下来，突如其来的奇妙快感冲刷了全部不适。橘持续地摁压那一部位，快感积聚堆砌着，每一次都来得比上次更强烈。

像个闸口似的，源源不断地向身体补充。那比撸动性器更让人战栗，他到底年轻，无力奈何，因而不由得闭上眼睛松开双唇，愉悦地喘吟起来。绕过腿窝的右臂收紧了，膝盖贴合在胸前，胸腔内心脏飞快作响。

男人终于俯身下来，咬着玲於侧颈，痛感让玲於清醒几分。这个一边侵犯又一边安慰的人，使玲於只能可怜地低低唤着他的名字。

“玲於要学会自己来才行啊。”

橘给了这样一句。玲於还未反应过来，男人就抽出了手指，一应退开，像最初时立在床边。

他爬起身来，看到了自己的性器尴尬地勃起着，抬眼向橘求助，橘却没有举动。

他应该学聪明一些，就像接下来所做的，自己将手指舔湿了，伸向臀里，抽插几番，然后找着敏感点。

“我…我找不到。”玲於为难道。

一根手指又伸入进来。“怎么会找不到呢？”男人倾在他耳边说着，手上精准地重重一按，玲於一声惊吟。

橘似乎只是帮他找准位置，因为他就退则一边，坐下来擦净了手指。在地上散落的几个安全套营造的错误场面下，玲於岔开双腿跪在床上，整件浴袍只挂在他的左手腕上；他用手指操弄自己，发出着稚嫩不加修饰的呻吟，又不由自主地触碰昂首的性器。

而橘是个旁观者。

他看起来就快到了，橘上前去拥住玲於和他接吻。他高潮时的震颤全都从身体接触里传达给橘；而玲於从那之中得取的，是满溢出脏的充实和滚烫。

初雪的时候和同学没心没肺地在外头玩了好一阵，回家就冻成了感冒。请了天假，吃了隔壁哥哥不知道煮的什么黑暗料理后，病情更加重了。连橘说来看他的计划也只好取消。

那之后的下次再见，距离今年的句点已经没有多少天。但橘因为工作不能陪他跨年，就提前了些日子带他出来玩。

去吃了烤苹果和烤棉花糖，橘还教他吹了口琴。海风湿又冷，所以放烟花时玲於裹得厚厚的。玩完了线香花火，又去放烟花。一面要举着打火机去点，一面又害怕烟花爆炸的剧烈声响，玲於点一个就飞快捂住耳朵，再往天上看绽开的烟火。

橘见他这样，便从他身后伸手替他遮住耳朵。最后几连发的烟花点燃引火线，“噌噌”直飞上天，玲於很高兴地转身冲橘笑，笑着笑着埋入他的怀抱。

到橘家时，已经快到零点。他第一次来橘的家中，男人递给他睡衣，后来就演变成了一同泡澡。

玲於背对着橘浸身在温暖的水中，而头皮也受到橘双手的温柔的揉搓。顶着一头芬香的泡沫，玲於拿着口琴在吱吱呀呀地吹着，不成曲调。橘教他吹了《Nightingale》，可是那太复杂了。

橘替他洗好了，就叫他去冲干净。玲於冲洗完回到浴缸中，将自己缩成一团。他的心情到现在也明亮不已，正是为同橘相处的时间。男人撑着头看着他，不觉使玲於无声地向对方游动去。

“橘さん…”他赤身裸体着跨坐上去，一点不自知似的，双颊蒸得温热酡红，凝着眼前的橘。男人眉眼锋利，在他眼中却柔和十足。玲於丝毫没有这是花钱买了他初夜的人的自觉。

男孩子像只小猫般吻上去，一下又一下地轻嘬，牢牢地揽住橘的脖颈。橘伸舌进来，他就轻轻吮吸；橘搂住他的腰身，他就主动贴得更近。

他发现年长者的下身好像硬了，还莫名生起一些高兴：橘对他不是没有感觉的。

可是橘似乎并不打算进行下去，他站起来即打算离开。而玲於绊住了才跨出浴缸的他。

他跪在缸底，像水生的湿漉漉的一只幼兽，自下而上仰视橘。“我去淋浴。”橘是这样说，可玲於不依，他扶起眼前的性器，贴在自己脸庞，没有觉察到恶心感，反而又侧过头去，开始亲吻起柱身。

玲於确实偷偷看过一些视频，抱着迟早要做的想法。

橘垂眸看着他含入性器头部的动作，把其他话语咽回喉咙。玲於用嘴唇裹住牙齿，尽管很小心，也只敢包住仅占小部分的龟头。余下的他用手套弄，嘴上小弧度地吞入吐出，用舌尖戳弄马眼。

他知道自己的技术一定很糟糕，所以不敢做出大动作。唯一的只是尽力含入了柱身一半长度，让龟头一次次地触碰咽喉位置，他闭紧了眼睛忍耐反呕的欲望，可是没法成功。

喉内止不住地反复收缩，玲於闭紧眼睛，泪水还是崩坏似的从眼角眼梢流出。他听到上方传来的橘满意的喘息声，因为持续性反呕大量分泌的唾液也快包不住，到他总算再忍不下去了，将橘那部分性体拔出，津液从嘴角淌下来，玲於满是被蹂躏后的模样。

橘弯腰吻了吻玲於的额，道了一声“好孩子”，却是道貌岸然似的，握住自身，对着那张脸打出了精液。

跨过年，离1月8日——他满18岁的那天，就越来越近了。玲於每天都比昨天更惴惴不安地紧张一些，可那天隔壁哥哥却喊着“babyface”那专属的昵称，挑着眉说是：“你今年的生日又要跟我们一起过啦。”

玲於站起来，朝柜子撞到头，吃痛地哼了声。

“先生说你的橘さん回不来哦。”他继续，“怎么，你跟我们一起过烦了啊？”

“没有啦…”玲於反驳。

“想去吃什么？烤肉，寿司，还是火锅？…”

不记得自己选的是什么了，他叼着笔头坐在书桌旁，神思飘荡去了太空。玲於想到橘就觉得心脏满满的，他想自己很喜欢橘；可他又害怕过去了那既定的一晚上，橘就不会再来看他了。

再过了半月，玲於才被告知橘回东京的消息。终于还是该来了，他照着先生的话做了准备，才去到橘的家。摁下门铃，不久男人来替他开门：“晚上好。”他露出浅笑。

玲於“嗯”着点头，有些不好意思地视线飘忽，脸很快就红了起来。

“你不要紧张，”橘上前拥抱了他，摩挲那头黑色短发，“去卧室等我，嗯？”

从家里到橘这处，花了大约有半小时。玲於独自坐在床边时，就觉得心里又热又燥，身体奇怪地烧了起来，口渴却激动。

橘进门后，便见着了一具一缕不着的光洁的年轻身体。室温20°下，衣服全都脱光了，凌乱地扔在地上。

“你是吃了什么吗？”橘失笑，去抬起玲於的脸，手指下体温异于常人。

玲於像偷喝醉了酒那样意识混沌，但其实又清楚地知道自己的行为。赤着身体就跨上了橘的腿，将他置于自己脸侧的拇指含入唇中。他来之前和着水吃下了放在他桌上的一粒药片，尽管对此一无所知；至于灌肠时已经借着水流作用刺激前列腺，舒服得去了一次这样的事，他自然不会开口告诉橘。

双臂揽住他的脖子，玲於就亲上去。不多时，便感觉着橘的手去到他臀间，在入口按压后轻易地溜进半根指头。

功课提前备好了，穴道比平时松软些。

橘转身将他压至床上，从旁侧拿来了只能用“根”来做量词的透明之物。“这是你家先生送来的。”橘笑。润滑倒于其上，向下流淌。玲於咽咽口水，直到东西被慢慢塞入体内，才意识到它像是玻璃之类的材质，又冷又生硬。尺寸并不大，可是难受得紧。

男人用手触碰他的脸，然后一路向下，紧密地贴合着向下，施力摁压喉结，揉搓胸部，用指甲刮搔他的乳头，再放于指间拉扯；起伏的腹部，带过剃得干净的胯部，把玩过大腿根部，一直到腿腕——充分满足了玲於在药效下想被触摸的渴望。

手交没多久，他就射了一回，觉得血管都在扩张一样，血液加快流速，身体兴奋不已。橘和他接吻时，玲於就已经抬起小腿去摩擦男人的腰身，后面的东西没包住，滑出一半。

橘一下子将它插回了原位，并开始施力抽动，时不时使坚硬的头部擦过前列腺，使玲於又舒服又痛。

到而后玲於跪去了地下，伏在男人腿间取悦他，为他反反复复舔舐性器，让他勃起。橘抚摸着他的发，嘱咐到手上不能停。

所以玲於必须继续自己往穴道中抽插着那东西，停留在体内的时间过长，似乎体温都温暖了它。玲於抬眸望向橘，想要得到他的肯定和夸奖，不过橘只教他继续。

重新爬回床上时，下巴都酸得无力，他又听话地张开腿抚慰了自己一番，等橘终于把衣服脱下，覆上他的身体。在物体被抽出前，玲於还本能地可耻地夹紧了它。

原来这才只是开始。

深深埋入的性器拥有完全勃起的形态，任何塞入过身体的物体都不能比较，肠道被生生撑开，身体都胀满得不能呼吸的架势。

男人入得急，玲於不太适应，可他仍不住地收缩后穴，让橘在他耳旁喟叹。

“玲於的身体好舒服。”

那种话使玲於有些被夸得飘飘然，动情地去追橘的唇，想得到他嘴上的抚慰。

抽动是大开大合的，但是男人微微上翘的龟头使得它在正面姿势下，每回出入都能擦过前列腺，激得玲於发颤，蜷缩着脚趾头，缠紧橘的腰。

玲於学着橘那样去吻他的脖侧，感受拥覆在全身的橘的体温。身体被撞得颠动，性器蹭在橘的腹部上，微妙地受到外部刺激。

年轻人不太持久，又快到了。他的身体被压成毫无保留的敞开式模样，橘突地抽身，给玲於留下落空感。乳头被唇舌侍弄过后，性器被戴上了一个环状物体，接着以背对的坐立姿势再次进入了，玲於撑在身前的双手抓紧床单。

“不可以提前高潮啊。”橘说。

这个姿势使两具身体显出奇怪的契合感，让性器锲得更深。性体填满充实穴道虽然给玲於带来一种被拥有、被需要的感受，可是他已经很想射出来了。

尝试了两次，却发现真的无法射精。

反观橘的角度，能够将交合部分看得清清楚楚，充血胀大的阳具抹入小口，消失得无影无踪。玲於是无法尝到这样被紧致包裹的快感了，可现在对于橘是极乐。

因而不知疲倦地插入其中，就算玲於转头来哀求说不想要了，来亲吻着讨好他，橘也不为所动。他投入到玲於身上的金钱和时间，仅是为了这晚短暂的几小时，性交里玲於全身心的托付。

可以好言好语哄慰着，却是不可能抽出去的。

“难道玲於不希望我也觉得舒服吗？”他反问，让只有十几岁的男孩无从驳回。

玲於咬咬唇，揪着眉头轻点头。“希-希望的…”他诚实道。

男人再吻住那双饱满殷红的嘴唇，身下不减分毫。做爱时的接吻他向来不爱闭眼，为眼前稚嫩的面容上愉悦难受参半的神情，来自于视觉的刺激。

橘的手穿过他被汗水打湿的发根，摩挲着，玲於的前列腺已经磨到只剩麻木的敏感。身体深处蔓延开的快感和用前面全然不同，他的臀部被提起来，橘在一阵用力凿合后，忽然退得只剩头部，换成了对准前列腺的极小幅度的戳刺。

他明明觉得自己该高潮了，本要迸裂开的快感转而变为了绵长的瘙痒收缩的感觉，遍至全身的痉挛感，连头脑也不太清楚了。支撑不住的手臂脱力弯折，他跪趴在床上，想要射出却无能，憋不住的冲动却憋在前头。

在不断延长的快感中，男人又开始大开大合地操入了，机体收缩的影响带给他的快感也更盛。

玲於不记得被撞击了多久，只觉得心跳重重地回响在耳边和头脑中，身体被过度地使用。等橘再将他捞起来，便只看见他哭得满脸泪痕，潮红情动着，又脆弱幼小。

橘爱怜似的吻他的眼泪，抚着发丝。

“我…我好想射…橘さん…我不想要了…”他啜泣又哀求，声音又哑了。

“乖，没事的，”橘用吻止住他的委屈，“玲於再忍耐一下好吗？”

许是被温柔触动了，玲於顺从地点头。只是他说想抱着橘，橘也没拒绝。

于是被拉开腿又插入了几十次，橘才似乎射入了他的后穴中。他终于把锁精环取下，失去了束缚的弱小性器尽管迫不及待，可只一小股一小股地淌出了些许液体。

前列腺的余韵久久未消，玲於被折腾得一指头也不想动作，像只废弃的娃娃般躺在原处。虽然得到了橘的吻，可到凌晨，万籁俱寂只剩偶尔车鸣的时分，他又被扯下睡裤进入了一次。

到完全清醒回来，玲於对已经几点根本没有概念。只记着睁眼开来，看见橘在床边。害怕被丢下的意识第一个冲进脑中，大脑还没作出反应身体已经弹起去抱住了橘。将脸贴在他的后腰。

“橘さん…”玲於唤，“您不会把我丢下吧…我已经-已经很喜欢您了…”

男人转回身来，他抱着不放开，脸颊在小腹贴紧。“一直都害怕昨晚之后…您就会从我的生活里消失…橘さん…”

橘抬起他的脸，拇指和食指并用着，捏着玲於的下颚骨，俯视的神情，隐约间像在看一只玩物。

他开口。

**Author's Note:**

> 看吧，这种又纯又主动的佐野玲於怎么可能存在。假的，虚假。  
> 本人半年不想再开车，谢谢。


End file.
